


P.O.S - Aika and Saki's Love

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [30]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ai Ebihara, Saki Konishi & Aika Nakamura from Persona 4.In this One Shot, Ai Ebihara bumps into Saki who is worn out from work and helps her home, unaware she won't be the only one to see Saki today...





	P.O.S - Aika and Saki's Love

Ai Ebihara was walking home when she bumped into someone in the shopping centre near her house, knocking Ai into the floor.  
“Sorry...” The one that bumped into her said.  
“Urgh... It's fine, it's fine.” Ai replied, looking at the person in curiosity.  
The girl helped Ai back up to her feet. Ai recognised her as she helped her. It was a girl that worked at Junes and the liquor store. It was Saki Konishi.  
“Hey... Saki.” Ai said. “Thanks...”  
Saki was a bit out of it, even missing a shoe despite still being in her work clothes.  
“Um... You alright?” Ai asked.  
“Yeah...Yeah...” Saki replied.  
“You don't look alright.” Ai said concerned.  
“ Just... Sleepy.” Saki said.  
Ai rolled her eyes sighing.  
“You finished work?” She asked.  
“Uh huh...” Saki nodded.  
“Alright.” Saki said, putting her arm round Saki. “Let's get you home. You don't look okay at all.”  
“Alright...” Saki agreed weakly.  
Ai led Saki home down the streets slowly, looking at you confused.  
“Prices are half off Ma'am... Do you want to know about our blue light special... Everyday is customer appreciation day...” Saki was saying.  
“Okay. You're way out of it.” Ai chuckled.  
They continued to walk, approaching Saki’s house. She just followed Ai’s lead, being led inside. The house seemed empty of people.  
“Hello?” Ai called out.  
“Yeah...?” Saki chuckled.  
“Not you silly.” Ai sighed, looking around.  
“Anyone in!?” Ai called out more.  
“It's just me... Right now.” Saki explained.  
Ai nodded, taking Saki up to her bedroom.  
“We need to get you to bed.” Ai said.  
She led her into her bed, laying her down.  
“There we are.” Ai smiled softly.  
“I thought you were supposed to be a bitch. Why'd you walk me home?” Saki asked.  
“Hmph.” Ai crossed her arms. “You needed help. You're missing a shoe for crying out loud!”  
Saki chuckled.  
“I don't think it's funny.” Ai said.  
“I’ll get my shoe later.” Saki said.  
“I’ll get it.” Ai sighed. “Just get some rest.”  
“Nuh uh...” Saki shook her head. “You're just gonna kiss me and see what my boobs look like when I sleep...”  
Ai looked at her silently, her eyes narrowed in disgust.  
“Oh wait! You're not that Aika girl...” Saki said, laughing as she suddenly fell asleep.  
Ai rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever.” She said, heading out the house to look for Saki’s lost shoe.

After a while, Ai found it, though it smelled quite a lot of stink.  
“Ewwww...” Ai commented, moving it away from her, holding the shoe with two fingers. She headed back into Saki’s house, seeing her snore as she slept. Ai threw the stinky shoe on the floor in Saki’s bedroom.  
“Hey Cinderella. Found your stinky shoe.” Ai joked.  
“Stinky shoe...” Saki mumbled in her sleep.  
“Yes. Stinky shoe.” Ai sighed.  
Saki kept snoring as Ai prepared to leave. She walked downstairs, seeing multiple take out bowls all over the house.  
“... Disgusting and not very healthy.” Ai commented.  
She felt her stomach growl.  
“Urgh. Now I’m hungry.” Ai sighed, holding her stomach. “Thanks a lot Saki.”  
She walked out.

She headed to Aya’s to get something to eat, walking in.  
“Hey.” She said, seeing it was quiet.  
Aika looked up at her from behind the counter.  
“Hey. Feel free to sit where ever.” Aika said in her usual tone of voice.  
“Well anywhere. There's no one here.” Ai laughed.  
She sat at the far table, sighing as Aika continued to clean the counter, still deadpan and emotionless.  
“Yuck, still got that smell of Saki's shoe stuck in my nose.” Ai groaned.  
Aika walked up to Ai.  
“Know what you want, or do you want a menu?” Aika asked.  
“Just a beef bowl. Make it smelly.” Ai replied.  
“Smelly isn't a menu option.” Aika commented.  
“Just... Make it smell good.” She sighed, rubbing her head.  
“... I’ll try.” Aika said, walking off.  
“Thanks.” Ai said.  
Aika headed into the kitchen, looking at the photos of her doing delivery work, not even smiling, still deadpan and emotionless. Though looking at a photo of herself and Saki on a camping trip that made her smile weakly.  
“... Work got in the way.” Aika commented to herself.  
She walked to the counter to start preparing Ai’s meal.

A bit later, she came back out, serving it to Ai.  
“Cheers.” She thanked, grabbing some chopsticks.  
“You're out late.” Aika said.  
“Yeah well I had to help someone to their house.” Ai explained.  
“Who?” Aika asked.  
“What’s it matter to you?” Ai replied.  
“Curious.” Aika said.  
“Saki Konishi.” Ai said.  
“Ah.” Aika nodded, watching Ai eat before heading back into the kitchen.  
Aika continued looking at the photos, mainly of Saki. She knew Saki must've ate more of her 'special' bowls to be in a state to be walked home.  
“I should check in on her later.” Aika smiled a little.

Time passes as Aika cycled, approaching Saki’s house with a bowl of her ‘special’ meal. She knocked with no answer. Aika sighed, using the key she had to get in. She looked around Saki’s house, no one in and the house a mess. She grabbed the empty bowls of take away, putting them on her bike.  
‘Ai better not of seen this.’ She thought to herself.  
She walked upstairs to find Saki in bed, snoring in a deep sleep. Aika poked Saki with no luck in waking her up.  
“Saki?” Aika questioned.  
The only response she got was a mumble. Aika sat next to her with the bowl on her lap, watching her sleep. She moved close, kissing Saki on the lips, making her open her eyes weakly.  
“Hey.” Aika said.  
“A-Aika?” Saki questioned.  
She nodded.  
“Hey...” Saki greeted.  
“Work a lot today?” She questioned.  
“Yeah... Felt dizzy, tired...” Saki replied.  
“I’m here for you.” She smiled.  
“Thanks...” Saki smiled back.  
Aika nuzzled her.  
“Hungry?” She asked.  
Saki nodded as Aika started to feed her. Saki swallowed slowly.  
“This... Food...” Saki said.  
“Yeah?” Aika questioned.  
“Perfect.” Saki drooled a little.  
Aika smiled suddenly, kissing her on the cheek. Saki smiled even more.  
“What should we do?” Aika asked.  
“Anything... You want.” Saki replied.  
“Give me ideas.” Aika said.  
“Anything... Anything...” Saki replied weakly, closing her eyes a little.  
Aika suddenly smirked, moving the bowl under Saki’s nose.  
“Dance for me, barefoot.” She commanded.  
“I... Tired...” Saki drooled, sniffing the bowl of the special meal. “So sleepy.”  
Aika grinned, spreading Saki’s legs.  
“I love you.” She smiled.  
“You... Aika loves Saki.” Aika dozed off.  
“Oh I love this.” Aika smirked.

A while passed as Aika was now at the foot of the bed, sniffing Saki’s feet. She sniffed deeply as Saki continued to sleep.  
“Ah... So nice.” Aika smiled.  
It was so unnatural to smile normally though around Saki, she could smile as much as she wanted. She looked at the special bowl she prepared, letting out an irresistible aroma. It made her moan softly, smiling more.  
“I wish that we could date again, Saki.” Aika sighed softly, stroking her hair. “So soft.”  
She gave her another gentle kiss before standing up and heading out, taking the bowl with her.  



End file.
